A Son's Love
by EsmeCullen123
Summary: When Charlie gets a little to close and flirty with Esme, Carlisle loses it! Who steps in to defend Esme..?
1. Chapter 1

"Come on Emmett we are going be late and we have to meet bella!" Edward from the door.

The Cullen were now on there way to parent/teacher meetings were they will be meeting up with Charlie and Bella.

"I still don't understand why we have go with you to this thing. I mean I know why Edward wants to go but why us." Asked Emmett as he walk out t he door followed Esme, Carlisle, Rosalie, Alice, and Jasper.

Carlisle, Esme, Rosalie and Emmett went in Carlisle car while Edward jasper and Alice went in Edward's car.

"Because Emmett last time I left to guy's home alone have of the house burnt down and the town's people were 5 seconds away from killing you that's why." Esme said.

"But that was in 1945 and in Ireland!" Emmett shouted.

Esme turned around in her seat and gave a stern but motherly look to Emmett.

"Ireland or not I am not leaving you alone in my home without me or Carlisle there. I really don't want to rebuild this house and move to a different country. I happen to like this country and same town." Esme scolded. She turned back around in her seat.

"I said I was sorry." Emmett whined.

"Emmett don't argue with your mother." Carlisle said from the drives seat.

Emmett opened his but quickly shout it when rose hit the back of his head.

The rear of the car ride was quite

When Carlisle put into the parking lot he saw that Alice and jasper were leaning against the car smirking.

"What are you to smirking about and where is Edward?" Carlisle asked.

"They are smirking because you drive like a grandma and Edwina is over with Kluz-zilla." Rosalie said as she got out the car.

Edward growled from the other side of the parking lot.

Rosalie glared; grabbed Emmett's handed and stormed of to the school.

Bella smiled and ran over to where Carlisle, Esme, Alice and jasper were with Edward behind her.

Bella hugged Alice first. "I missed you." Bella whispered in Alice's ear.

The Cullen's have been on a weekend long trip and only Edward was in school.

"I missed you too!" Alice squealed.

Jasper nodded to her.

Alice finally let go of Bella and Bella jumped on Esme and Carlisle.

"We missed you too Bella." Esme laughed.

"Come guys. Bella, Charlie wants you." Edward said.

"Ok let's go." Bella said. She grabbed both Esme's and Alice's hands. They started to walk to the school together.

Alice turned her head Edward and stuck her tough out at him.

Edward Carlisle and jasper chuckled and followed them.

_20 MINUTES LATER…….._

Charlie and Bella were sitting out side the bio room waiting from Carlisle and Edward to get done talking to the bio teacher.

Rosalie Jasper Alice and Emmett were sitting in front of the main office very bored.

Esme was in with Emmett and Alice's history teacher.

"Hey look what the cat dragged in." Emmett said pointing to the door.

Mr. and Mrs. Newton walked in with mike behind them who made a beeline for Bella.

"Go for it jasper I am not stopping you." Said Alice who was reading a fashion magazine.

"Do what." Emmett asked.

"Jasper want make Newton flirt with the human."Rosalie said as she filed her nails.

Emmett punched Jasper in the arm and said "what the hell are you waiting for."

Jasper stared at Mike with a serious look on his face.

Soon mike put his handed on Bella's thigh and tried to kissed but Bella turned her head away and look for help from Charlie, but was sadden when she found out he was talking with the Newton's.

The Cullen's were to busy laughing to notice there mother walking down the hall towards them and that jasper was affecting Charlie was following Esme with lust in his eyes.

Esme stopped in front of her children, who by now were trying to stop laughing.

"Rosalie I heading off to your math class do you want to come with me or do you want to stay here?"  
Rosalie open her mouth to say something but closed it when alice started to have vision but quickly came out of it.

"Alice are you ok?" Jasper asked.

Alice opens her mouth to say something but closed it when Charlie Swan wraps his arms around her mother's waist. Esme eyes widen and she froze in her spot.  
Charlie smelled her hair and moan in her ear.  
"Why don't we ditched the rug-rats and go have some fun." he whispers in Esme ear. He licked the shell of her ear.  
All then Cullen's were shocked with wide eyes and mouths open wide.

"Oh shit!" Emmett said as he saw Carlisle and Edward come out of the bio room.

Carlisle eyes went black and he growled.

He and Edward walked up to the pair. Edward looked angry. Carlisle looked like he was about to killed Charlie.

Carlisle pulled Esme to him and growled "she mine" and stormed away.

Charlie started to follow but Edward stopped him.

"No" and he pointed to where Bella was, who was shell shock as were everyone else in the hall.

Edward slapped the back of jaspers head and said "you stupid."

Alice dropped her head in her hands and groaned.

"We are so dead."Rosalie said.

"Fuck" Emmett mumbled

**A/N: next chapter is the fight. I like to thank summer who helped me write this**** thanks girly. She also wrote the second chapter!**


	2. Chapter 2

Carlisle POV:  
I grabbed Esme's arm and stormed out.  
I pulled her to the car and growled as I drove home.

Charlie...Swan....Had...his...arms...around...my...wife's...waist...and....licked..her...ear....

I parked the car in the garage and looked at Esme who was playing nervously with her hands with her head down.  
"Get out of the car and get in the damn house Esme."  
She looked at me, shocked, but did as she was told.  
When we were in the house I pushed her against the wall.  
"Why didn't you stop Charlie from touching you Esme? Do you want him?"  
I licked her neck and bit it.  
"Want him to do this to you? Because it's NOT going to happen...you're MINE!"

"Carlisle...please...no..."

I threw her on the couch and went to tear her dress off but someone pulled me back and threw me against the wall.  
It was Emmett...  
"I believe she said no dad..."  
I came to my senses and looked over to Esme, who was about as close to crying as a vampire could come.  
"Esme..I'm so sorry...."  
Emmett let me go with a shove and walked over to Esme.  
"Hey, you alright?"  
She nodded.  
"I ran home to see if you were Ok, Carlisle looked pretty pissed, I didn't want anything to happen to you. I love you Esme."  
She smiled and hugged him. "I love you too Emmett."  
He got up and glared at me then left.

I looked over to Esme, who was avoiding any eye contact with me.  
I went and sat next to her and wrapped my arm around her.  
"I'm so sorry baby, I don't know what came over me..."  
She nodded and kissed me passionately.  
"I'm sorry Carlisle, I should have stopped him...I just..I froze!"  
"It's OK Esme, I over reacted..."  
She pulled away and smiled at me.  
"Know the best part about fighting babe..?"  
I smiled and shook my head.  
She tackled me to the ground and kissed up my neck and whispered in my ear.  
"Making up."  
THE END!!


End file.
